Am I still in your heart?
by Woeful-x-Writer
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have it made for them after everything they've been through. That is until Naruto might get separated from Sasuke. It gets even worse when someone from Sasuke's past comes back to haunt him.


**Dislcaimer: I own Naruto!!! gets strapped in straight jacket Grr... sees needle Meep!**

**I hope you like this one as much as the last! I have two ideas. I don't know how to put them together but I'm working on it. I hope your a fan of Itachi because you'll see a lot of him in this one. But if you didn't like chapter 6 of my last story, I suggest not to read this!!!!! And if your a newcomer, I suggest to read my other story first. You'll love it but get ready for an emotional rollercoaster! Thank you all so much!!!! Here you go.**

**And also, I'm in middle school so I don't know much about high school classes. I've just been giving them four classes a day along with homeroom and lunch. I might add random classes sometimes though like gym or something. So just incase your confused, this might help a little.**

Sasuke and Naruto walked through the halls, hand in hand. They waved to Gaara and Neji who were hugging at their lockers. "I can't believe it," Naruto said to Sasuke. "We've managed to stay together for almost two whole years."

"Come on Naruto," Sasuke said, smiling. "You know we've been a couple since that day you came to the orphanage. Even if there were a million and one speed bumps."

Naruto pecked him on the cheek and ran off to his locker. Sasuke chased after him and grabbed him from behind, kissing his neck. "We have a week left. Then it's off to college. We'll be together at Carmen ((random name))"

"About that..." Naruto said, smiling nervously and turning around. "I got accepted to Ember."

Sasuke backed up a step and stared at him with anger and happiness at the same time. "That's great but we were suppose to go on together. You can't bail out on us. We keep getting separated and now that were finally together, you're breaking us apart."

"I thought you'd be happy for me," Naruto said, pressing up against Sasuke with pouty lips.

Sasuke gave in and wrapped his arms around him, giving him a few pecks on the lips. "Come on Naruto. I thought you wanted to go to Carmen. We talked about "our" apartment next to campus where we'll have "our" bedroom and "our" alone time. It's so tempting. You can't take that away from me."

Naruto stepped back and said, "Is all our relationship to you sex?"

"Yes," Sasuke said smirking.

Naruto turned around and started fidgetting with his locker. "I swear. You are definately the man in this relationship."

"So when'd you get your acceptance letter?" Sasuke asked, looking excited yet crushed.

"This morning," Naruto said, biting his lip. "I haven't made a decision, though. I'm still debating. And if I do go then you can go to that awesome school. You know, the one for smart people."

Sasuke laughed and said, "I don't want to go there. I want to go to Carmen with you. But you know whatever your decision, I support you." He hugged him and kissed him on his neck again.

Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke playfully on the nose, grabbing his stuff and running off. Sasuke started chasing him but stopped halfway, knowing he would never catch him. He grabbed his own books from his locker and went off to his homeroom.

Sasuke sat in homeroom, remembering everything his brother told him.

**"What do you want, Itachi?" he snarled.**

**"Can't a brother come visit another brother?" he said coming out from behind one of the trees.**

**"We're not brothers. Not since the days you killed our family!"**

**"What are you talking about Sasuke? Our parents gave you up for adoption because they already had a son," he said laughing. "Atleast that's what you told your little blonde friend."**

**"Shut up! What the hell do you want?"**

**"I wanted to give you a warning. A warning to keep your guard up. I might just sneak up on you." With that said, he dissappeared. **

The words made him shutter as he thought of them. He was shocked back to reality when he heard the bell ring. He quickly rushed out and grabbed Naruto, who was running by. Naruto grinned and pulled Sasuke down the halls. Sasuke looked at Naruto in aw and fear. He didn't know what his brother was capable of anymore.

While Naruto studied and studied in class to make sure he kept his grades up for college, Sasuke ignored class and just sat there, chewing on his lips that were now extremely sore. When class was over and they got out into the hall and Naruto kissed Sasuke, making him pull back in pain. "What's wrong? You don't chew your lips this much unless it's extremely bad."

Sasuke quickly thought up a lie and said, "It's this college thing. I don't know what to do about it."

"Stop worrying," Naruto said, rolling his eyes. "Come on. I need to get to class early so I hear everything." With that said, Naruto ran to his locker then Sasuke's, then got to class five minutes early. While Naruto wrote down everything the teacher said, Sasuke chewed on eraser after eraser, making them nothing but little peices stuck in the metal of the pencil.

When class was over, Naruto rushed outside, pulling Sasuke with him. "Come on, Sasuke! I have the worst rep in this class. Total suck up time. I even got an apple," he said, pulling an apple out from his locker along with his other books. ((I've always wanted to give a teacher an apple but I never did... lol))

After they stopped by Sasuke's locker, they rushed inside the class. Naruto gave the teacher the apple while Sasuke sat in a desk, chomping on pencils and making them snap in the middle.

They got out of class with Naruto's brain already hurting and Sasuke still worrying. Naruto was so caught up in studying and getting everything done, he hadn't noticed how much more Sasuke was getting upset. It had been over a year and Sasuke had a feeling something was going to happen soon.

Naruto skipped going to their lockers and just went into lunch. "I'm starving!" Naruto moaned, slowly moving through the lunch line.

Sasuke just looked off into space, not hearing Naruto.

"Hello! Earth to Sasuke," Naruto said waving his hand infront of Sasuke's face.

"Oh, sorry," Sasuke said smiling at Naruto to cover up his fearful face. "I was just thinking about what was said in third period. It was confusing me but I figured it out."

Naruto giggled a little. "You're so cute when you think really hard," he said, continuing through the line.

Sasuke and Naruto finished getting their food and found a seat. Sasuke picked at his food while Naruto gobbled all of his food. Sasuke stared at Naruto. Before Naruto, he was so lost because of the tragedy his brother had caused. But when Naruto came into his life, everything changed. He grabbed Naruto by the wrist and pulled him down the hall and into a classroom. "Hey, what was that for? I'm was still eating!" Naruto yelled, angry. ((Don't mess with Naruto and his ramen...))

Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's hips and started to kiss his neck.

Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and pushed him back a little. "What's going on? Is this because you're stressed about the college?"

"It's just that I really care about you. I was lost before you came. I never want to lose you again. I love you, Naruto," He said, kissing him lightly on the lips.

Naruto moved his hands onto Sasuke's back and let Sasuke lean forward to kiss him more. "I love you, too, Sasuke. You know that, right?" Naruto asked, looking a little nervous.

"Of course I do. You've always told me that," Sasuke replied, going down from his lips to his neck.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Naruto said, pulling away and walking across the room. "I know you're worried about this whole college crap. I shouldn't of told you. It's just got you worried. Now you're even saying that you'll never see me again."

"You don't get it, Naruto! This isn't about fucking college!" he screamed, getting infront of Naruto.

"Then what is it Sasuke? What did I do wrong?" Naruto asked. He grabbed his hands as tears welled up in his eyes.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands tightly and kissed him on the forehead. "You didn't do anything, Naruto. I shouldn't yell at you. It'a nothing. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and layed his head ontop of his. He brought him in here because he was afraid of what Itachi might do and wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. Poor Naruto was so clueless. Sasuke tightened his arms around Naruto and put his face in his hair.

Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's chest and said, "Sasuke, you can tell me anything. Don't ever hide anything from me. But whatever's bothering you, don't worry. We'll get through it." He looked up at Sasuke with a playful look. He pushed him back up against the desk and started to kiss him harder and harder on the lips. He slipped his hands under Sasuke's shirt and put his hands against his abs.

Sasuke's worries and doubts slowly cleared from his head as he returned the kiss and bit on Naruto's lower lip, begging for an entrance. Naruto opened his mouth slightly, letting Sasuke slip his tongue into his mouth, feeling every part of it. Sasuke tried to reach for Naruto's belt but Naruto's hand stopped him. Sasuke turned his head away in dismay. Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's chin and turned his head to face him. "There's no time for that," Naruto said. He leaned forward to kiss him but right at that moment, the bell rung. They quickly snuck out of the room before anyone could come in and grabbed their stuff out of their lockers. When they made it to class, Naruto imediately fell asleep. He'd been staying up all night the past while studyingso he could keep his grades up. Sasuke sat beside him and took notes so that Naruto wouldn't have to worry. Sasuke was still worried about Itachi but the more he stared at Naruto sleeping, the more he worried about "them". What was going to happen to them? What was touching going to do to "them"? What was he going to do about them? It all hit him so hard and painfully. The bell eventually rung and woke Naruto up. He jumped up and started freaking out about what he missed. Sasuke grabbed him by the waist and pulled him in. "I always have your back," Sasuke said while handing him the notes. Naruto kissed him on the cheek and grabbed his books.

"So are we going to your house or mine? Iruka's staying here after school so we could be alone..." Naruto said, while putting his stuff into his bag.

Sasuke put his hand on the back of his head and kissed him on his forehead. "Get some sleep. I'll call you later," he said and handed him the keys to the car. Naruto didn't have a car yet because Sasuke took him mostly everywhere. Sasuke just walked home so Naruto could use the car.

He made his way out of school and walked down the street. His house was pretty far so it was going to be a long time till he got home but he didn't care. He needed time to clear his thoughts.

Everything about Naruto and Itachi went through his head. He tried to sort it out and figure out what would happen. Nothing seemed to make sense. Itachi was capable of anything. Nothing could hold him back from what he wanted. He didn't know what his target was either. What did he want him for? Did he even want him or someone close to him like Kakashi or Iruka or even Naruto?

Then the whole college thing was killing him too. He didn't want to lose Naruto. If Naruto chose another college, it would break them apart. Ember and Carmen were cities away from each other. There'd be no way to see him except for maybe once a month or so if there was ever any time between school and work.

All of his thoughts stopped when his phone vibrated on his hip. He pulled out his cellphone to see it was Naruto's text.

_From: Naru-Kun_

_Text:_

_HELP ME!_

Sasuke tried to call him and see what it was about but he didn't answer. Sasuke turned around and ran to Naruto's house. He was already half way home so it was awhile's way away but he ran as fast as his feet would let him. He was so terrified of what might've happened, he didn't even think about his feet that were dying underneath him. _What has Itachi done to you, Naruto? _he thought over and over in his head as he ran faster and faster.

When he got to Naruto's house, he busted the door open and ran upstairs to Naruto's room. He looked to see Naruto passed out over his books. Sasuke ran over to him and shook him violently. "Naruto!" he screamed.

Naruto woke up in a daze and asked, "Why are you here, baby?"

"What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" Sasuke asked, grabbing Naruto by the shoulders.

"Who are you talking about?"

"I got your text. What happened?"

"Oh yeah. I was stuck on a math problem and I needed your help so I texted you but I must've fallen asleep," he replied as he rubbed his eyes.

Sasuke plunged forward onto Naruto, pushing him back onto his bed. He grabbed onto Naruto's shirt tightly as tears started to come out of his eyes. "Don't ever scare me like that again, Naruto!"

Naruto stroked his hair gently and said, 'Shh... It's ok, Sasuke. I'm fine. What's going on? What's scaring you so much? Talk to me. I can help you."

Sasuke sighed and let go of his grip on Naruto's shirt. He didn't say anything. He just layed there on his chest for awhile longer.

Sasuke finally rolled off of Naruto and sat up beside him. "So what do you need help with?" he asked, picking up Naruto's books that were scattered.

"Oh, umm... Number nineteen on page three hundred forty-one." Naruto pulled it out and Sasuke tried to explain it but Naruto still couldn't grasp the concept. "This is so boring!" Naruto whined. "I want to do something more fun," he said playfully. He leaned Sasuke back a little and kissed him on the neck.

"Naruto, you're never going to get in college this way," Sasuke said. He tried to push Naruto off but he was so hard to resist. He was so cute too.

Naruto pushed Sasuke back more until he was up against the headboard. He kissed him on his neck and slowly pushed his jacket off of his shoulders.

"Iruka will be home any minute.." Sasuke said but trailed off as Naruto went down to his chest. He pulled his arms up to slide his jacket all the way off and put his hands under Naruto's shirt and pulled it over his head.

Naruto unzipped Sasuke's pants but before he could pull them off, they heard the door slam shut. Sasuke quickly got up and zipped his pants. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and whispered into his ear, "We can always lock my door. Iruka will never bother us."

"I can't Naruto. I'm sorry." He pecked him on the forehead and grabbed his stuff and ran downstairs. He waved to Iruka and grabbed the keys to his car sitting on the table by the door.

When he got into the car, he adjusted the mirror and tried to rub away the hickey on his neck. He was so frustrated about Itachi. He just needed to be alone. He drove home and put his stuff inside then walked out again and started jogging down the street. After a few blocks, his speed slowed down to walking. He turned the corner but as soon as he did, red eyes flashed before him. Something hit him in the side of the neck, causing him to black-out right after he said, "Damn you... I... Tachi..."

**There it is! I hope you liked it as much as the first! I'm sorry it took SOOO long! School started back and everything so I haven't had time but I'm finally done. I was told that the last one was really short and I noticed it was so this one is going to be extra long. I'm still not positive where this story's going but I'll find out eventually.**

**The next chapter is going to be oober weird yet awesome at the same time. I hope I don't get a lot of complaints about it or this chapter. I really hope you guys liked it! Sqwee!!!!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
